


Bal masqué

by LoupSpell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bal - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Steve est invité à un bal masqué et malheureusement il ne peut pas y échapper mais il y fera une rencontre qui rendra cette soirée agréable. UA Steve et Tony ne se connaissent pas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2





	Bal masqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas
> 
> NDA : Hello ! Me revoilà avec un OS qui est un UA, écrit lui aussi à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Merlin. 
> 
> JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LOVE !!!!! 
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture

Steve avait été invité en tant que héros à ce bal organisé par le Gouvernement, ou par une œuvre de charité, il ne savait pas trop. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Mais il était obligé de s'y rendre. Il avait d'ailleurs foudroyé du regard Natasha qui l'avait traîné dans les boutiques pour lui trouver un costume et un loup. Il avait dû subir deux après-midi shopping avec la rousse pour ce bal. Il avait intérêt à être bien, pensa-t-il en mettant son masque tout en descendant de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant un bâtiment. 

Il marcha jusqu'au perron où se trouvait un majordome. Il lui tendit le carton d'invitation et l'employé lui fit signe d'entretien après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien sur la liste des invités. Il pénétra dans le hall et put distinguer le brouhaha des conversations dans la pièce d'à côté, mélangé à la musique dans la salle du fond qui devait sûrement être la salle de bal. 

Il s'avança précautionneusement, espérant que les autres invités le laisseraient tranquille encore un moment. Mais son souhait ne fût pas entendu car une jeune femme l'accosta alors qu'il passait devant la porte du salon. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite et l'intégra contre son gré à la conversation. Il ne fit aucun effort pour formuler des phrases complètes et ne répondit qu'uniquement par hochement de tête. Il vociféra mentalement contre Natasha qui n'avait pas voulu être sa cavalière. 

Après vingt bonnes minutes, il réussit enfin à prendre congés. Il partit se chercher de quoi occuper ses mains et se trouva un petit coin loin de la foule, mais tout en ayant une vue d'ensemble. Il grignota quelques mignardises tout en regardant régulièrement sa montre, désespéré de voir le temps s'écouler si lentement. 

Il soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson non alcoolisée, l'alcool et lui ça faisait deux. Alors qu'il pensait rester seul encore une bonne partie de la soirée, un homme se posta à ses côtés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas friand de ce genre de mondanité, je me trompe ? Demanda l'homme.

\- En effet. Je n'aime guère ce type d'événement. Ce sont juste des soirées où les riches peuvent montrer qu'ils sont riches et si possible encore plus riches que les autres, répondit-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais c'est aussi dans ce genre de soirée ou dîner mondains qu'on conclut des accords ou des alliances.

\- Hmpf.. Si vous le dites. Tout cela ne m’indiffère. Je suis là par obligation, mais dès que j’aurai fait mes deux heures de présence, je m’en irai, déclara le blond. 

\- Eh bien, si vous me le permettez, je vous tiendrai compagnie jusqu'à ce que vous partiez. 

\- Comme vous voulez. 

Steve partit s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin, suivit de prêt par l’autre homme. 

\- Tony Stark, enchanté, dit celui-ci en s’installant. 

\- Steve Rogers, répondit-il en levant son verre. 

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux. Ils observèrent le salon et les gens évoluer. Au bout d’un certain temps, il se tourna vers le brun et prit la parole : 

\- Je pensais que vous étiez le genre de personne à aimer ces mondanités. Vous y participez souvent. 

\- En effet. Je suis souvent présent à ces types de soirées. Mais y aller régulièrement ne signifie pas forcément qu’on les aime. Avec le temps on s’y accommode et on apprend à les rendre plus agréables, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. 

\- Et comment occupez-vous vos soirées, Monsieur Stark ? questionna-t-il d’une voix pleine de sous-entendus. 

\- Je la passe en charmante compagnie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. 

\- Merci du compliment. Votre présence n’est pas si désagréable. 

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Leurs échanges étaient à la fois sérieux, taquins et remplis de double sens. Une sorte d’alchimie était née. Au fil de la soirée, la tension sexuelle se fit un peu plus forte et elle arriva à son paroxysme lorsque Tony se leva et lui demanda s’il voulait danser. Il ouvrit la bouche stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas qu’il oserait. Il se reprit et attrapa la main tendue. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Une fois sur place, ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Leurs corps se collèrent comme aimantés. Sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Ils se regardaient, se dévorant du regard, guettant le moindre signe d’approbation chez l’autre. 

Steve ne put résister plus longtemps et fondit sur les lèvres tentatrices de l’homme d'affaires. Ils ne se détachèrent qu'uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle avant de s’embrasser de nouveau. Mais ils durent se séparer, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Le blond rougit de gêne avant de voir le regard fier du brun et son petit sourire satisfait. Il déposa un léger baiser sur celles de son vis-à-vis avant de l’entraîner vers la sortie. Pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison de partir sans dire au revoir.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu et que ça t’a plu à toi Merlin !   
> Bises   
> LoupSpell


End file.
